owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Akane Hyakuya
Akane Hyakuya 「百夜 茜 Hyakuya Akane」 was one of the orphans from the Hyakuya Orphanage. She appears in both Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen and Vampire Reign. Appearance Akane was a young girl with brown hair with a braid on the left which was secured by a pink hair band (also known as the hair of death). She had a petite stature and large, brown eyes. As livestock, she wore a dark choker with a tag and a sleeveless one piece dress with a hood. The dress had a design on the eyelet and black lining. She wore dark wrist bands on her both hands, and like the rest of the children, Akane didn't wear any footwear. Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy", Page 16 Anime: In the anime she is seen wearing slip-on shoes. Post-Mortem Ferid keeps Akane's head in a clear container full of liquid in order to show it off to Yu and Mika. Personality Even though she was abandoned by her parents at an early age and were being held captive by the vampires, Akane still managed to smile and maintain a cheerful disposition.Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy", Page 16 Being the eldest female in their group, she did the motherly duties for them, such as preparing food. History At some point in her life, her parents abandoned her at the Hyakuya Orphanage which was run by the Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights, a religious organization infamous for cruel experimentation on orphans. Since she was only one year younger than Mika, she acted as his second-in-command. Story: ''Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 2 In chapter 2, Akane raced Mika and the other orphans to the park, where they encounter Guren Ichinose and Shinoa Hīragi. When Mika recognized him, she asked what was wrong, and he identified Guren a the person Mr. Saito called a pervert. When Mika asked Shinoa if she was alright, Shinoa said Guren said all sorts of dirty things to her and was about to abduct her. Mika protected Shinoa and was about the call the police on Guren, but Guren quickly left. Story: ''Vampire Reign'' Shortly after Yū's arrival at the orphanage, the director suddenly began to bleed from her nose and mouth and collapsed to the ground. The adults perished, Third Progenitor Krul Tepes led the vampire invasion on Tokyo. For the next four years, the orphans survived as livestock for the vampires in the vampire capital of Sanguinem, which is located under Kyoto. Prologue She approached Yūichirō and asks him why he left Mika. With the young boy lashing out an angry response, she inquires on what is Yū upset about. As Yū told her to stay away, she reminded him that they are part of the same family, and it had been four years since the vampires brought them to their world. She then invites Yū to go, and tells him that everyone is waiting for him to have dinner.Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy", Pages 16-17 & 28 She later cooked food for everyone, telling Yū that they should thank Mika for the ingredients, and stated that she would do her best to make use of the ingredients, as they hardly got to eat such treat.Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy", Pages 29-30 After dinner, she later woke up when Yū and Mika were talking about their plan, and was told by Mika to wake up the others. She, along with Yū and Mika made their way up to the gate; however, they were spotted by Ferid Bathory. While running towards the exit, the vampire annihilated Akane by slashing her with his own hands.Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy", Pages 53-54 Yūichirō, the only one who manged get away swore that he would avenge his family. Post-Nagoya Arc Yoichi Saotome Ferid Bathory hunts down Mika and Yu. When they agree to surrender, he pulls out Akane's head from the trunk of his fancy western car and tells Yu to say that to her face. Once Yu's demon side takes control, he tosses her head to Yoichi Saotome. After subduing Yu, he tells Mika that he has come to show them how to return Akane to life. He says the name of this experiment is the Seraph of the End. Trivia *Akane 「茜」 means "brilliant red." *Hyakuya 「百夜」 means "hundred nights." *Akane's hairstyle is put in the kind called the "hairstyle of death" in anime. Those with this hairstyle usually die early on or in the backstory. *In the Catastrophe light novels, Mahiru learns that Akane has a crush on Mikaela. *If she were alive, she would be 15 years old. Quotes: ''Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 2 *"You’re on! You’ll never beat me, Mika!"—''Chapter 2, Page 219'' Quotes: ''Vampire Reign'' *"After all, we're all part of the same family."--''Akane to Yū in their home in Sanguinem, Chapter 1, "The World of Blood Legacy"'' References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Brotherhood of a Thousand Nights